Love and Life
by symboloflegacy
Summary: "I'll bring you bad luck, my lady," he had whispered one night as his hand moved through her dark, long hair. "That's okay. My good luck is enough for the both of us," she said softly in return, placing her small hand above his tanned chest, where she could feel his heart beating. She knew that together, they could face anything.


Hey y'all! This story was originally published on AO3 for the MLB Angst Week. The prompt is Death/Life.

As always, English isn't my first language, this work was unbeta'ed and all that.

Enjoy!

* * *

And just like many other love stories, this one starts with a tragedy.

There was a man. A brave and fearless warrior who protected his people from other tribes. He was reckless, yes, and strong headed, but under that tough appearance, he had a golden heart and electric green eyes that expressed too much.

There was a woman from another tribe, whose skin was pale and fair as porcelain, but she was made of steel. She was petite, but on her shoulders carried the weight of her people. Her eyes, deep blue as the color of the sea during the storms was what conquered the man's heart.

They met one day, a coincidence they had called it, but it was more than that. Fate has s funny way to present itself, but they didn't realize it at first.

They were like the sun and the moon. She was his light, his ray of warmth that provided the love and affection that the man needed in his darkest days. He was the shadow that protected from harm, and made her feel at peace when her days were overwhelming.

"I'll bring you bad luck, my lady," he had whispered one night as his hand moved through her dark, long hair. "That's okay. My good luck is enough for the both of us," she said softly in return, placing her small hand above his tanned chest, where she could feel his heart beating. She knew that together, they could face anything.

Almost anything.

The years passed and their love progressed until one day, they people was attacked by a group of barbarians that wanted their territory. They fought side by side, and in the end, they won but at the cost of her life. "I should have protected you, my lady," he said with a shaking voice, as he tried to contain the tears that betrayed to fall down his cheeks. "I told you I'd bring you bad luck". His lady offered a weak smile, coughing as she felt the life abandoning her body. "You don't understand, silly kitty. I did it because I love you, and because you have more lives to live."

"But not without you, Tikki, not like this!" The knot in his throat made it hard for him to speak, and a shocked sob escaped his lips. "I will never leave you, Plagg. Bad luck and darkness will surround you, but I'll be there for you. Forever."

The Lady Luck die before dawn, leaving behind her a broken Black Cat.

The years continued their course, and death never seemed to approach him. Desperation was all he felt as he decided to isolate himself from the world. Without his Lady, the warrior didn't think he was able to protect his people. But one day, another invasion threatened his hometown, but the man was too old to care, too old to fight, so he received the visit of one of the oldest men of the tribe. The old man proposed the warrior that he would grant him one wish if he promised to help their people. "I know what I want, but it's not what you need." The older understood his words and nodded. "You were one of the bravest warriors this land has seen, but you're in no condition to fight."

The older man extracted from his pocket two jewels, a silver ring and black earrings. He offered the ring to the warrior, "If you accept, you will pass down your wisdom to the next generation and then the next one, and so on, as long as this world needs heroes. You will be the spirit that will guide the young warriors in this fight. You will represent chaos and destruction, the necessary elements to defeat any enemy."

"But you won't fight alone. Where there's chaos, there will be order. Where there's destruction, there will be creation. You will fight along her, your Lady Luck will be the guide to those with pure hearts, and together, you two will bring back the peace that these people need."

After years of solitude, the warrior felt something blooming in his chest again, as if his heart started beating again. He nodded enthusiastically and accepted the ring. The last thing he saw was a green light covering his body.

* * *

"Don't you dare to do that again, stupid cat!" Her voice resounded through their room, as Marinette paced angrily. "I was trying to protect you," Adrien answered, with his eyes fixed out the window. "And I will do it again if that mean I'm keeping you safe."

She stopped at the center of the room and stared at him. "What if the akuma killed you? What if my magic couldn't bring you back? Adrien, I don't know what I'd do without you." Her voice was soft, and it almost broke his heart to see her so distressed for his well-being. He approached her and circled her small frame with his arms and rested his forehead against her. "You're my Lady Luck, remember? Your good luck will enough for the both of us. Besides, I'm the black cat, I've got more lives to live." Adrien placed a soft kiss on her lips and then on her head, as Marinette embraced him, resting her head against his beating chest. "Yes, you do, but not without me, silly kitty."

From the distance, their two kwamis observed the scene before their eyes. Tikki smiled, her bright, blue eyes then turned to Plagg who wore a soft smile on his lips. "My kittens will never learn, will they?" He sighed, as Tikki nuzzled his cheek. "They learned from the best."

History may repeat itself, but the black cat was convinced that, as long as he had his lady by his side, no one would stop their force of creation and destruction combined.


End file.
